The General's Pet
by ShadowsoftheAbyss
Summary: After conquering a planet, General Grievous makes an unexpected discovery; a little Roggwart pup. Taking it with him and calling it Gor, can Grievous keep it a secret from his master and comrades and train it. Or will the little pup go out of control and be executed on the spot by Sidious's or Dooku's orders?
1. Chapter 1

**Whazzup! It's me again, Shadow! You might be familiar with me from my fanfic Welcome to Earth. Anyhow, chapter 4 is in production, but I just had to do this story. Sorry if I have done yet ANOTHER GG fic. The reason for this being is because after looking around everywhere, there is no GG stories that shows him how he grew a special bond with his pet Roggwart Gor (spelling from where I come from.) So I thought, 'heck, why not be the first!' So, I hope you'll enjoy this one. And no flames please! Thank you.**

**I own nothing from Star Wars or any any other Star Wars franchise that exists. I only own the Jedi in this (because I had to make one up.)**

* * *

**Chapter One: Discovery in the Bushes**

The sounds of battle erupted around the jungle as both clones and droids shot at each other without mercy. The residents in the villages nearby had been transferred to safety just before the battle broke out. The clones Jedi general marched forwards, deflecting blasts and cutting droids down with his light saber. As he progressed on wards, his fellow clones soon followed, slowly making their way to their target.

Among the cries of "Blast them!" and shrieks of terror or some random remarks from the droids over head, their General remained ever calm. His cape tugged gently on the wind as he took a deep, raspy breath before coughing slightly. His golden, reptile like eyes seemed to glow eerily in the light as he watched the shoot out progress.

"General Grievous, Sir!" said a B1 Battle droid commander in yellow. Grievous let out an irritated growl before turning around to fix his haunting gaze on the droid. "What?" he snapped. The droid flinched slightly and hesitated, picking words that would not make the cyborg tempted to rip off his head. "The Jedi are closing in, Sir!" it replied after a while.

"I can see that!" the Kaleesh general hissed through his vocalizer. He shoved the useless droid commander away, muttering about how useless they were under his breath. He turned his attention back on the Jedi and his troops and smirked behind his mask. As they neared, Grievous made his way towards them casually, leaving faint footprints on the dusty ground behind him.

"Master Po'laris Kidrun" he sneered in disgust as he looked at the Human Jedi in absolute disgust. He vowed that he would avenge his people back on Kalee ever since he gained his first light saber from his master, Count Dooku. "Grievous" the Jedi Master growled, clutching his light saber tightly. "Surrender now and I may let you live."

General Grievous just laughed diabolically. "You fool! I would rather die a warrior's death than surrender to you Scum!" he hissed before coughing again. He put his hands into his cape and pulled two light sabers. He activated them and a blue and green light reflected on his durasteel armor while his golden eyes glared at the Jedi with pure hatred.

"So be it" the Master Kidrun sighed before lunging at Grievous. The cyborg dodged swiftly and aimed a blow to the Human, only for the light saber to clash with his enemy's blade. Grievous roared in rage as the Jedi master used the force to leap out of the way just in time before the cyborg General could hit him with his other light saber.

Grievous glared up at the Human before lunging at him again with a loud war cry. He kicked the Jedi, sending him flying into a tree. Master Kidrun winced as he swiftly got back up on his feet. But he was too late: Grievous took this opportunity as an advantage. Roaring, the Kaleesh warlord slashed at him with full force, and the Jedi gritted his teeth as he tried dodging.

Grievous had had enough of this Human. He decided it was time to end this fight and for all. The General split his arms and the other two went to grab two more light sabers. This caught the Jedi off guard, thus making Grievous kick him over and pinning him to the ground. "Any last words, Scum!" Grievous growled, His four light sabers pointing at Master Kidrun threateningly.

But before he could deal the last blow, a Clone trooper shot at him. Grievous turned around at the distraction, and roared in surprise as the Jedi force-pushed him towards a cliff face. As Grievous shook his head and regained his strength from the blow, he noticed that reinforcements from the Republic arrived.

"Shoot it down!" He ordered the droids, and all tanks and guns aimed their targets onto the ship before shooting. Grievous laughed as he leapt for the Jedi again. The two battled and battled brutally, each gaining damage. Part of Grievous's mask had been blasted at around his left eye, and two of his arms had been cut off.

The Jedi, on the other hand, was bleeding from the nose with a few burns and scratches. Finally, Grievous managed to get the better of Master Kidrun and grabbed him by the throat. The Human master choked fore air, his legs dangling in the air before Grievous stabbed his light saber into the him, killing him completely.

Grievous dropped the dead corpse onto the ground as he heard the battle cruiser impact on the ground with a _BANG. _But the Kaleesh general just ignored it. Instead, he drove his attention to the fallen Jedi's light saber. Picking it up, he smiled behind his mask. _One more light saber to add to my collection _he though as he placed it on his belt along with the others.

Just then, he heard a battle droid scream before getting cut off. Turning around, Grievous's eyes widened in horror and interest. He saw a large Roggwart charging at the droids, roaring loudly. Even though the battle droids tried shooting at it, the beast just crushed them and whacked them away. That was when its ferocious gaze spotted Grievous.

At the instant, it charged towards him, hissing. Grievous grabbed his new light saber and slashed off it's horn as it passed him. It screeched in agony and turned around to snarl at him. It then charged again, but Grievous was ready. He quickly slashed at it's eye, half blinding it before cutting off its tail. The creature wailed in agony and tried to bite at him. But Grievous stabbed his blade into the roof of it's mouth, killing it.

Panting, Grievous collapsed onto his knees and then fell over, closing his eyes and fading into darkness...

A while later, Grievous woke to high whimpered cry. Groaning from a headache, the cyborg got up groggily and placed a cold metal hand on his head. For a moment, he forgot where he was. But soon he remembered and got up slowly. His cape had holes in it and was tattered, but he didn't care. What did get his attention was the cry that he awoke to. Listening closely, he heard rustling from a bush near the jungle.

Slowly, Grievous walked towards the source before the sound stopped. Looking around to check that no droids were around, Grievous slowly pulled out his light saber and used his free hand to move the bushes entwining branches out of the way. What he saw made him gasp quietly and blink several times.

A little Roggwart was staring up at him, hissing. Of course, it posed no threat since it was only a pup, but what really made Grievous rwact like that was when he remembered the Roggwart he had just though this afternoon. He realized why it had attacked him and his army; it was protecting its pup. The Roggwart pup looked at the light saber in Grievous's hand and bowed down in submission, shaking.

Without thinking, Grievous put the light saber back on his belt and reached his hand to Roggwart pup, picking it up bu it's scruff. As he walked, the pup struggled in his grasp, trying desperately to bite him and free itself. But Grievous didn't let go, instead he tucked it into his tattered cape, hiding it from the droids when he boarded his starfighter and flew towards his waiting flagship, _The Invisible Hand. _As he walked onto the cruiser after landing in the bay, he walked into his room where he put the pup down on his 'bed'.

"Right, you stay there and don't do anything like wetting the bed or shredding the room to pieces, got it?" he growled at it, even though it wouldn't understand him. He then left the little creature alone, shutting the door behind him, leaving the little pup scared, confused, and completely lost.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Should I continue with this, or make it a oneshot? Oh, and please review!**


	2. On Board the Invisible Hand

**A/N: Back with another chapter as promised! Thank you all for your reviews, and I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. I have a lot in store for the little pup and the bad tempered General. Here's the long awaited second chapter. And please review! ^^**

* * *

**On Board The Invisible Hand**

General Grievous walked onto the bridge, his golden eyes narrowed in deep thought. What he had just did today greatly confused him. Usually, he wouldn't give a damn about that Roggwart pup and would probably have left it to die in the wild. But there was something about the pup that made him remember certain things from his past. But what exactly?

Growling with frustration, Grievous turned his attention to the droids piloting the ship. Clearing his throat, he made his way towards his chair and sat down, gazing out into the depths of deep space in front of him from a window. Once again, the pup entered his thoughts, and he couldn't help but think of all the wounds it had inflicted on itself while hiding fearfully in that bush.

After a moments of total silence, the cyborg rose to his feet and cleared his throat. "Is there any medical supplies on this ship?" he asked the droids, who stared up at him as if he had just admitted that he had an obsession with girly things. "Well! Is there?" Grievous hissed when the droids didn't respond. One of the droids got brave enough to raise its hand.

"There are medical supplies in the medical bay just in case. But why must you need them. After all, you're like u-" the droid didn't finish its sentence, for Grievous had punched a hole right through its chest. "Droids" he muttered in disgust as he started to walk away, his hands behind his back. His guards went to follow him from behind, only to gain a snarl from their master. "I'm quite capable of doing stuff myself, thank you!" the bad-tempered Kaleesh warlord hissed. He then stomped off towards the Medical Bay, punching droids whenever they got in the way.

* * *

The Roggwart pup looked around, not daring to move. It shook with fear as it waited, the cuts stinging painfully every time it dared to move. It's amber eyes darted around the room, taking in it's strange new surroundings. The pup gave quiet confused 'mrrow' before deciding to get up, only whining in pain as it stumbled over it's feet in pain.

Whimpering quietly, the pup tried to get up again, this time with little effort. Five minutes later, the little Roggwart started walking towards a strange, tall shiny looking thing. As it drew closer, the 'thing' slid open automatically, and pup let out a squeal of surprise, tumbling over its back. When it looked up it saw that the shiny thing had completely vanished, and standing in its way to the other side were two long metal legs with big taloned feet.

The pup squirmed as it felt itself lift off the air and growled defiantly, glaring up at the cyborg with narrowed yellow eyes. The metal hand that was carrying it was cold, making the pup shiver a little. Suddenly, the pup finally felt the surface of the 'bed' its captor called it on it's paws and the metal hand let go off it. Golden eyes loomed over it and a long dark shadow cast over it, making the pup shake with fear.

That was when its captor spoke in a language it sort of understood a little, but didn't know how to speak: "Hold still, pup! I'm not here to harm, surprisingly." The pup tilted it's head to the side, unsure of what it's captor meant by that. What also confused it was that this figure had no mouth, yet it can speak. The pup whined and looked around for any possible ways of escaping. That was when it spotted the 'thing' the figure came from.

It realized that the 'thing' led to what looked like a metal jungle. Maybe this strange tall figure in front of him lived here. The pup's heart started beating fast in panic as it thought about it more. What if this creature was going to eat him up! It then came to a conclusion: it had to escape into the jungle, run away from this thing's den and the possible danger that awaited.

The pup squeaked in panic as the scary beast's metal hand went to grab it again. Now or never, it had to run for it, even though it's wounds and aching limbs did not disagree with it. The metal beast gave an angry growl as the little Roggwart pup dodged and jumped off the bed. Landing clumsily on four legs, the pup began to ran, it's heart racing, into the weird metal jungle outside.

Noticing there were only two paths to follow, the pup hesitated. It flinched as he heard the creature's angry roar close behind it and without thinking, ran to the left path and started following it, not looking back to see if the predator was chasing after it. As it ran, it passed by two smaller metal figure that had a sandy color to them. Each carried a black object in their 'paws'.

The pup looked up at them curiously, wandering if they were the beast's prey. It could tell the metal things spoke in the same language as the white monster chasing the little Roggwart, for one of them said, "What is _that_!" to its partner. The pup would've stayed longer, but a sudden terrifying sound from the predator made it jump up, squeak, and run down the metal path, sharply turning to the left path at the end.

* * *

Grievous ran up to the two droids on guard, panting and wheezing. "Where did it go?" he hissed at the two battle droids, which looked utterly dumb-struck at this question. "What do you mean Sir?" one of them stupidly asked. The furious cyborg grabbed it by the neck and put his masked face near its cold metal one. "The Roggwart pup, you imbecile!" he snarled before smashing it into a wall.

Not wanting to follow the same fate as it's comrade, the remaining battle droid pointed to where he last saw the little pup. "It went that way, Sir!" it reported in a calm manner, but deep down inside it was scared to its circuits. The droid General gave the droid one final death glare before running down the corrider and turning left. As Grievous ran, he shoved away or smashed droids that got in his way. "If anyone spots a little Roggwart pup, capture it! But don't shoot it!" he barked an order on his comm link. "Roger, Roger" the droid over the comm link replied.

As Grievous to the end of the hall, he stopped, looking to his right and left. He was at a dead end now; there was no sign of a droid that would've seen the pup to tell him where it went. Grievous cursed himself in Kaleesh, and was about to turn away when he saw it. On the ground was a trail of crimson blood, leading down the right hallway. Grievous followed it, trying to be as quiet as possible, just in case, until he reached a slightly open door. Without hesitating, Grievous opened up the door widely, and at the same moment, the Roggwart pup darted out from behind his legs.

Grievous fell on his butt with an _oomf_ and looked at half running, half limping, pup that was darting away from him in fear. "Oh no you don't!" he hissed, scuttling towards it like and insect, his two extra arms now extended. He quickly grabbed the pup by the scruff and got up onto his feet. "You are a difficult one" he mused as he walked back to his room. There was something about this pup that oddly fascinated him, and made him remember a few things from his past.

When he entered the room, he made sure to shut the door behind him, so the pup wouldn't escape. He could hear it already struggling to get out of his grip, but he didn't let it bother him. Instead he placed it on his 'bed' again and loomed over it. His golden eyes watched as the pup whimpered and whined, backing up against the wall just to get as far as it possibly can away from him. Grievous noticed how it curled into a little tight ball and began shaking.

_I wonder why it's so scared of me _he wondered to himself as he walked over to where he had left the first aid kit that he got from the medical ward. Picking the white box up, he began to walk slowly towards the little Roggwart. Kneeling down, his cape over his shoulders, he opened the kit up to reveal bandages, plasters, scissors... anything a medic needed.

Now came the problem Grievous dreaded on doing. How was he, the Supreme Commander of the Separatist Droid Armies, supposed to heal the pup that was in front of him in a tight shaking ball? He was a Warlord for crying out loud, not a simple Medic! Grievous muttered something in Kaleesh darkly as he tried to remember his how his personal doctor, A4-D treated him. Sure, his treatment was different from most living organisms - a WHOLE lot different, but he still was a living thing.

It then dawned him like a sudden spark in his mind. Of course! A4-D would usually speak about how he wanted to actually heal deep wounds or broken limbs, but couldn't because Grievous was mainly metal than flesh. Grievous focused his golden reptilian gaze on the contents of the kit before looking up to meet the yellow gaze of the pup. As his gaze met with the little creature's, the pup took another step backwards, flinching.

Grievous then understood why it was scared of him. It was because he looked so intimidating and threatening at full height. Yet, when he was on his knees, just like now, the pup seemed to not be threatened as much. The warlord gave out a curious and understanding "ah" before coughing. Grievous then turned his full attention back towards the kit. He slowly picked up what seemed to be bacta and a roll of bandages.

The pup stared at him with utter confusion and fear as Grievous carefully tore off one of the bandages on the roll. The cyborg paused, uncertain of what to do next. Another thought soon clouded the ill-tempered General's mind, and he shuddered. What if a droid messenger came in here to find out that he was actually trying to _heal _something instead of hurt it. He would never hear the end of it. What's worse is if that Count Dooku finds out about what he was doing.

But looking at the little creature, vulnerable and defenseless as it was already, he couldn't seem to just ignore it. Grievous grunted in frustration, trying to think about why he had even brought the pup here in the first place! He looked at the pup more closely with his golden gaze. It's horns hadn't sprouted yet and it's claws and teeth were both small, but sharp. Grievous sighed, unsure of what to do exactly. Soon he finally came to a conclusion: he would help heal this pup and hide it from Dooku and the rest of the Confederacy.

Turning back to the items in his metal talons, began to open the packet of bacta up. The green liquid slowly run down from the opening to his hands, but he didn't seem to care. Grievous squeezed some of the bacta onto the bandage on his other hand before reaching out for the pup. This instantly made the pup try to back away from him, hissing, but the cyborg General didn't stop. He soon got a hold of wriggling creature and began to plaster the bandage onto one of the cuts. Grievous then began to do the next one. Everytime the pup winced at the sudden sensation on its wound, but it would gradually fade away.

Once the last wound was plastered, Grievous stood back to admire his work. His work wasn't the best, but it had to do. After all, the pup's wounds weren't deep enough to be deadly. Grievous thought of what to do next when an awkward silence fell in the dark room. Both cyborg and creature stared at each other, their gazes unblinking, until Grievous rose to his full height. "I'll be right back" he rasped before walking out of the room, the doors sliding open and shutting behind him again as he left.

* * *

Grievous soon came back half an hour later to find the pup asleep on the 'bed'. It looked so peaceful for the first time he had seen it, and as he approached, he could hear it's steady breathing. Now usually Grievous would have thrown the little creature off his bed or hit it, but he somehow didn't seem to be in the mood. He had, after all, already smashed plenty of annoying droids today with their stupid questions and actions. Or just out of pure rage, either way worked for him, even if Dooku did say they were expensive.

Groaning, Grievous sat down on the edge of the bed and stared out into space. If Ventress were here to notice his odd behavior, she would laugh her head off at him, making snide comments along the way. Not only that, he would be the laughing stock of the entire galaxy. _Tomorrow I'll get rid of that pup. I'll show it just who's in charge here_ Grievous vowed silently before looking at the pup one last time. The cyborg then got up and started to walk out of the room, not noticing that pup was watching him with one drowsy yellow eye.

* * *

**A/N I hope I didn't make GG to OOC in this chapter. I tried very hard not too. If he is, oh well, that means I'll try better next time. Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


End file.
